


Kevin’s Lament

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also he kinda hates himself, Even pieces of shit have feelings, Gen, Kevin had his heart broken, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: The door shut, leaving Kevin alone with himself. His stupid, selfish self who ruined his own party with his own dumb obsessions. The thought of Sabina even crossed his mind again, making him feel worse.“This is probably why she dumped you, dipshit,” his subconscious told him.---Some Kevin angst, because even jerks can have sympathy to them.





	Kevin’s Lament

Kevin was angry. Not only had Steven and Connie ditched his party, they had humiliated him in front of everyone by making him fall into the pool! Okay, maybe that was more his fault, but it still made him upset.

 

“Uh, Kevin…” Derrick said, having stopped laughing as Kevin spent several minutes fuming in the pool.

 

“Shut up Derrick!” Kevin shouted, “This party is over!”

 

Confused gasps and questions rippled through the crowd of partygoers, only for Kevin to march out of the pool and angrily flip over the food table.

 

_ “Everybody out!” _

 

The people Kevin hardly knew shrugged and made their way to the exit, leaving the young man to tear apart his own party in his fury. By the end of the night, every decoration had been destroyed in some way.

 

“Kevin?” he heard a female voice ask. He turned and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Kevin grumbled, “You can go back inside Mom… The party’s over…”

 

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”

 

_ “No.” _

 

“Okay…” his mother said, going back into the kitchen.

 

Up in Kevin’s room, the young man proceeded to tear that apart as well. He tore down posters, threw things off his desk, and tried to pull apart his bed but lacked the upper body strength to do so. Kevin eventually just collapsed on the floor, arms sprawled out as he faced the ceiling. 

 

_ “Why am I so obsessed with them?!”  _ he growled, thinking of the cool fusion who had failed to make an appearance that night.

 

He knew for certain it wasn’t attraction— they were just two kids mashed together, after all —so what was it?

 

_ Probably just for the popularity,  _ he figured.

 

“Kevin?” he heard another female voice ask. It was his other mother, either woken up by his rampage through his room or asked to intervene by his first mother.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’M FINE, MOM!”

 

“Because if there’s anything wrong—”

 

“Nothing’s wrong! Just… just go back to bed.”

 

The door shut, leaving Kevin alone with himself. His stupid, selfish self who ruined his own party with his own dumb obsessions. The thought of Sabina even crossed his mind again, making him feel worse.

 

_ This is probably why she dumped you, dipshit,  _ his subconscious told him.

  
Kevin just sighed and got into bed, forcing himself not to think about all the damage he caused. He told himself none of it was his fault— it was  _ their  _ fault for not forming Stevonnie —but deep down he knew that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: I bring depth to Marty! (No I won’t)
> 
> Also, yes Kevin has lesbian moms XD


End file.
